


Hold Me Close

by djarinscyare



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Soft Din Djarin, i would die for him, soft din!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: The heating system on the Crest is broken and its up to you to warm Din up, with lots and lots of snuggles.(gender neutral reader)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first reader insert i ever wrote, i hope you enjoy!!

The heating system inside the  _ Crest _ was completely shot. Din was somewhere in the underbelly of the ship, banging about at all the failing mechanisms to see if he could fix it. You were shivering, holding the Child close to keep him warm. Although, the little womp rat was so naturally warm as it was that you found yourself thinking of him more as a tiny heater for yourself.

You were stuck on some icy planet you couldn't quite remember the name of, hiding from an out of work war lord and his goons who wanted to turn the Child over to some… bad people. All in all the planet wasn't horrible. There was a trading outpost about an hour's walk from where Din had sat the Crest, nestled in the shadow of an icy cliff. The height of it dwarfed you, but while exploring a few days ago you had found a path to the top. The hike took an hour and a half, but you had dragged Din out of bed early yesterday morning to take the hike and watch the sunrise. He had complained the whole way, griping about the cold and the early hour, but when the sun rose on the two of you nestled together, the child resting in your lap, you were sure he was smiling.

You couldn't see his face, but you knew.

With a great creaking of metal the  _ Crest's _ door lowered to reveal Din, his Beskar armor covered in a thin coat of frost. You immediately rushed to him, pulling him inside. "You must be freezing-"

"C-Coils are f-fried," he said, his teeth audibly chattering. "I-I'm going t-to make some c-calls."

"Din you can't possibly make calls like this," you protested, setting the Child on the ground as you fretted about him. "Your armor is like ice, can I help you get it off?"

He nodded, a violent shiver racking his body, and you set about removing the pieces of Beskar. The ice cold metal stung your fingers as you handled it but you didn't care. Din could get sick from this cold, he needed to warm up as quickly as possible. When you had removed all but the helmet, you looked up at him, fingers coming to rest at the sides.

"May I?" you asked.

"Of course."

In one swift and easy motion you removed the helmet. No matter how many times you had done this before, you would never tire of the thrill of seeing your love's face revealed. His dark eyes met yours and he smiled, pulling you into a hug and kissing your forehead as he always did when you rid him of his helmet.

"Your lips are like ice," you whispered against his chest, "and your clothes are soaked."

"It's s-snowing hard out th-there." He said, tucking his face into your hair and breathing deeply. "You're w-warm."

You smile to yourself, pulling away just slightly. You press a kiss to his cheek, lips warm against his icy skin. "Let's get you into some dry clothes."

Fifteen minutes later you and Din were curled in his bunk, buried under a mound of blankets. There wasn't much room but you made due, laying on your back with Din's head resting on your chest. You dragged your fingers through his curls, singing a soft lullabye your mother used to sing to you when you were a child.

"I like that song," he murmured.

"Yeah?" you reply, looking down at him.

He peered up at you, cheeks and nose still adorably flushed from the cold. "Yeah, you sing it a lot." He nuzzled against your collarbone, pressing gentle kisses to your skin. He began to hum along, singing the little words he knew.

You felt warmth bloom in your chest, spreading throughout your whole body. You would never grow tired of seeing your Bounty Hunter's soft side. Deep down under that smooth modulated voice, underneath all the weapons and the armor, he was just a big sweetheart. He was thoughtful, he remembered details about you that no one else did, like your favorite color and your aversion to Jogan fruit.

It was in the quiet moments that you could see how much he loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> origionally posted on my [tumblr](https://galaxysgal.tumblr.com/) 11.17.20  
> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed!! a comment would make my day :))


End file.
